This invention relates to closure devices for plastic bags, and more particularly to closure devices having resilient prongs capable of gripping a plastic bag.
Devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,808 for closing the open mouth of a bag fabricated of thin plastic film. Said devices are comprised of a single integral conically shaped plastic structure having slots which define interactive resilient prongs. When a plastic bag is drawn from the base of the cone and thence between the prongs, the bag is gripped and cannot be withdrawn.
It has been found however that there would be considerable advantage in providing a bag closure device of the general nature of the aforesaid patent whose closure action would be reversible, namely a device which could be removed from a bag, thereby permitting re-opening of a previously closed bag. Any such device, to be of commercial value, would have to be of economical design and capable of single hand operation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device having resilient prongs capable of gripping thin plastic film drawn between said prongs and further capable of releasing the gripped film.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of economical construction and capable of releasing a gripped film by single hand manipulation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.